30 days a grayza love story hope yah like it!
by aniloj
Summary: there are having a couple party at the guild but then suddenly something strange happening to gray and erza! (grayza love story)...
1. Chapter 1

**hi minna-san im new here and i wish u like my first story :D**

a sunny afternoon, everyone in the guild are chatting but they stop when mirajane announce something...

Mirajane: everyone! tommorow is a big celebration we will having our couple or partners(particular girls partners wit boys) contest tomorrow so you should have your partner by tomorrow and we will judge both of you by ur sweetness with each other! thats all

then mirajane headback on the second floor to talk to master makarov! then everyone in the guild looks excited on who should they pick to be partners with!

Levy: hey lu-chan its a great contest tomorrow isnt' it?

Lucy: oh yeah levy-chan we will now know who is the sweetest between the two of us is it the gale team or nalu?

ohh yes there are couples in the guild it is natsu and lucy, gajeel and levy, wendy and romeo,cana and laxus,mirajane and freed, evergreen and elfaman and bisca and al... but then everyone turns to erza and gray...

Lucy: hey erza... who will be ur partner tomorrow

Natsu: i know it could be jellal right erza?

(erza stares at natsu demonly)

Natsu: hey hey.. did i...i sa... something wrong?

Lucy:(whispering) natsu jellal and ultear are now married so please be quiet!

Natsu:oh sorry! erza sorry!

Erza; no its ok! i really should move on

Lucy: (lucy smiled at erza) (then turns to gray) hey gray how about you who would be ur partner?

Cana: yes gray who would it be? hmmm... i thought it would be juvia but she is now with lyon

Gray: (sighed) pass i dont want to talk about it

Cana: sorry gray!

Lucy: hey! would you two come along we will shopping this afternoon so wanna come along?

Gray: i want to sleep here for a while!

Lucy: oh ok how about you erza!

Erza: no im not in a mood today

Lucy: ok guys see you later(then they all run along excitedly talking about what they wore for tomorrow's event)

only mirajane, gray and erza left beacuse master goes to a meeting after he talked with mirajane

Mirajane: hey you two are you coming tomorrow?

Gray: no i like to practice much better!

Erza: me too!

Mirajane: oh ok if you both say so! (mira smiled and giggled)

Erza: hey what's with that laugh?

Mirajane: hey its nothing... i just really realized that both of you are like a couple...

(both erza and gray): hey... were not.. were just..hey why are you copying me... no you copying me

(then they laughed)

Mirajane: see i told you

(both erza and gray blushed)

**WILL GRAY AND ERZA FINALLY THINK THAT THEY ARE MEANT' FOR EACH OTHER?... AND WHO WILL BE THE WINNER FOR THE CONTEST?...**

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mirajane: hmmm... you know u are cute couple if u wanted!

(gray and erza stares suspiciously at mirajane)

Mirajane: hey hey... im just saying the truth... so if u two dont want why dont you just make a deal?

Gray: A deal? about what?

Erza: yes mira about what?

Mirajane: a deal that can make you two much sweeter!

Gray: why would we do that?

Mirajane: to prove me gray that you are not really a gay! (mirajane smirks)

Gray: (gray stands and point mirajane) what do you mean im a gay?

(erza giggled)

Mirajane: because as i know you didnt really like juvia and wanted to stick to boys right? you dont even try to be inlove!

Gray: hey who say i didnt (gray shouted)

Erza: well who is that girl or should i say boy you've inlove with?(erza and mira laugh)

Gray: say what u wanted i have to get outta here..

(gray stands and walk trough the door)

Erza: hey we re just kidding dont be so nasty...

(gray didnt respond and go outside)

Mirajane: hahaha.. that gray is really funny!

Erza: but mirajane why did you say that to gray?

Mirajane: because as far as i know he did'nt really inlove with anyone here in guild! so that was i thought but i did'nt think that he will take it seriously...

Erza: hmmmm... maybe he really inlove with someone but he was just shy to confessed his love to the one he inlove with!

Mirajane: hmmm... maybe!

Erza: mira i will leave you alone here i have to talk to gray and apologize...

Mirajane: ok erza and say im sorry too...

Erza: ok... (erza left the guild)

on the way to gray erza was thinking about what mira said that they are cute couple hmmmm... we are? she said on her mind... then she look around at the shore where she and gray first talk together... and she find gray there hitting a tree...

Gray: damn damn... why i am so weak... why cant i confessed my love to her... damn...

Erza: hey gray stop it your hurting yourself

Gray: what are you doing here? (gray stops hitting the tree and sit around didnt mind his hands bleeding)

Erza: i just like to apologiza for what mirajane and i did to you...

(gray didnt response then erza sit beside him)

Erza: look at your hand its bleeding... let me put a bandage onto it

Gray: no need im alright

Erza: please let me do it... as a payment for what i do to you!

Gray: do you think im a gay?

Erza: (while bandaging grays hand) he...hey.. of course no...

Gray: hmmmmm... you know i think we should have a deal so mira didnt say that im a gay...

Erza: but what deal?

Gray: you... you choose..

Erza: hmmmm... how about pretending that we are a couple for 30 days?

Gray: a couple?...

Erza: yes so we can say that you are not really a gay...

Gray: hmmm sounds good...

Erza: so we just have to make a rule..

Gray: a rule? what rule?

Erza: we will not say that we are pretending to any of our guildmates... so is that a deal?

Gray: o...ok a deal...

**HMMMM... WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gommen-nasai guys if im updating my story very late because of school workss... so here the continuation of the 30 days... pls enjoy...(ps. sorry if im not good at english... XD)**

Erza: look at the river its calm today isn't it?

Gray: ya...yah...

Erza: you know whenever i go here i remember the time we first know each other and become friends...(erza look at gray) and i hope we will be friends forever...

Gray: frie... friends?

Erza: (shocked) e...eh... is something wrong with that?

Gray: no..nothing i..im just... oh nothing never mind what i say...

Erza:oh ok...

Gray:hmmm shall we get back at the guild its detting late... and maybe the other guys are there now...

Erza: ah... ye...eah...

Gray:gray stands and starting to walk

Erza: gray(shouting with anger)

Gray:hey why are you shouting?

Erza: that's not the right thing to do to ur girlfriend...

Gray: gir...girlfr...ah... wh...at ...thing?

Erza: you should grab my hand and help me to stand...-_-

Gray:should i really do that?

Erza: of course you'r my boyfriend right?

Gray: er... ok...(on grays mind... i dont know why erza doing this but where just pretending so we should do this when there are some of my guildmates around... but its... ok by this she's helping me to keep inlove with her more often ^^)

then gray grabs erza's hand and help her stand...

Erza: thanks...

Gray: (-_-") we...welcome

Erza: so lets go...

Gray: yeah

while on there way to the guild they were busy chatting with each other and did'nt notice their hands were holding

Erza: were here (^_^)

everyone in the guild jaw drops at what they saw...

Lucy: he...hey what's that with the hand?

Gray: hand what ha..hand? (gray look at his hand holding's erza hand) err...eer...(gray immediately remove his hand on erza's hand)

but before gray remove his hand erza grab it and held it high

Erza: evryone, mirajane,... gray and i are now a couple...

Everyone: What? *jawdrops*

Erza:yes we are right gray?

Gray: (/0/0/) ah... ye...yes...

...no one speak...then...lisanna was worried while she step inside the guild rushing while carrying master...everyone help master...master is...(then lisanna cried) please help master...

master was injured,his arms and legs are bleeding his head is fully injured...

everyone rushing to master...

Erza: master master wake up...

Natsu:(natsu is crying) gramps... wake up

**what happen next... see you again until i made the new chapter ^^...**

**_ To be_**** continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi again guys sorry again for late update but today i promise i make many chapters as i can so please enjoy! :D**

**The story so far... gray and erza promise each other that they will pretend to be a couple in 30 days so mira-jane would not insulted gray again but... then something happen to master makarov...**

**everyone in the guild waited master makarov at the balcony except wendy,levy,gajeel and romeo... everyone was worried while waiting the nurse to come out at the operating room...**

**Mirajane was sitting beside freed and lissana, lucy was sitting beside natsu while crying on natsu's shoulder, and gray was beside erza but standing...**

**then the nurse come out at the operating room...**

**Erza: what happen to master?**

**Mira- jane: yes what happen to master why even wendy the sky maiden cannot heal him even wendy gave her whole power to help master?**

**Nurse: your master... i...im sorry to say but he was so pale he cant move and talk because there so much power lost in him... all you could do is to make him happy you should not talk about what happen to him while he was near on you and of course he could not remember what happen to him on this incident... so please dont talk about it when he was with you! so can i go now i have something to do elsewhere...**

**Erza: ... o...ok...**

**Gray: (gray hitting the light post) Damn... how can we make master happy if he was so pale and cant move... damn it...**

**Natsu:... (in soft voice) hey gray will you stop it!**

**Gray: stop it? your not like this before natsu... you will find a way to find out who did this to gramps... but what happen your just sitting around...?**

**Natsu did'nt respond then gray come to nastu and lift natsu and try to punch him but before he could punch erza stop him and hug him...**

**Erza: gray please... stop it... it cant help... please...**

**Gray: e..erza**

**Erza: please gray please... (then erza tears fall on gray shirt)**

**Gray: e...erza... erza please stop crying i dont want to see you crying because... (gray wiped erza's tear and hug her) (then suddenly and accidentally a word in his mouth come out) erza i love you...**

**Erza: (erza didn't notice what she was saying too) i love you too gray...**

**then after 5 second they realize what they say and got shocked and get blushed...**

**Gray and Erza: hey hey sorry i dont know what im saying... hey dont copy me again...no your copying me hey im not...**

**(and they giggled again)**

**And the others laugh...**

**Mirajane: i think you should all go back to the guild you all need some rest...**

**Lisanna: how about you mira-nee you need to rest too..**

**Freed: dont worry lisanna im here too... i will be here to escort your sister**

**Lisanna: thank you freed!**

**And they all head ack to the guild**

**hey guys hope you like this because the next chapter will be so much exciting i swear :D see you on next chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**but instead they go to the guild they decided to head back at their homes so they can get some rest...**

**gray escort erza at erza's house **

**Gray: good night erza**

**Erza: good night gray see you tomorrow...**

**Gray: see you**

**But before gray could turn back erza kiss him...**

**Erza: bye :D**

**then erza headed to her dorm... gray got blush and shocked he place his hand on his lips...**

**The next day...**

** erza and gray was inside the guild while natsu,lucy,cana and laxus was outside the guild**

**Outside the guild lucy,cana, lauxus and natsu was talking about the guys who did it to master...**

**Cana: what we will do if the guys who did it to master come here in the guild?**

**Nastu: so why should we scared im here!**

**Laxus: tsssss... cana means we should be ready and have a plan or trapsss...**

**Lucy: did you say trap? (lucy eyes sparkled) i have one Lucy whispered oh yes im really genius hihihih... and she get her key and called virgo...**

**Natsu: oh no not again this...**

**Lucy: hey dont underestimate me... virgo can you make a hole**

**Virgo: hai... princess**

**then vigo made a hole **

**Virgo: im finish princess...is it time for punishment?**

**Lucy: ... no...arigato... now head back!**

**Natsu: your awful at virgo...:3**

**Lucy: hmmmppp... just get some leaves please... (-_-")**

**voila its done...**

**Laxus and cana: a pitfall?**

**Natsu: i told you its not gonna work! (-_-)**

**Lucy: just watch and learn!**

**(inside the guild)**

**Gray and erza was talking**

**Erza: why you look so slump?**

**Gray: because i was planning to have a date with you today... because it our first day of pretending but how can we go if our guildmates are problematic about what happening to master...**

**Erza: (get blushed) did... you say... da...da...date?**

**Gray: yes but...**

**Erza: oh no what should i wear... i have to go to mall... good bye...**

**(before gray could finish what he was saying erza rush outside)**

**Gray: (shouting) hey erza... hmppp... hadn't she forgot what i say?**

**gray run through the door and saw erza falling at the pitfall...**

**Erza: kyaaaaaaaa**

**Laxus and cana: Erza!**

**Natsu: did she say kya?**

**Gray: thats... cute!**

**Lucy: im a failure...**

**then erza stand and run like there's nothing happen with her**

**Everyone except gray: EH? she is though...**

**Gray: thats erza for you...**

**laxus: why gray who is erza for you?**

**Gray: ehh...ehhh... wha...what?**

**Cana: hey why you could'nt answer eh gray?**

**HAHAHAHAHA! i really wanted to make a story about that pitfall because it really happen at the fairytail anime when they are in the galuna island and i was shocked that gray totally said it... XD**

**So hope you enjoy see you next chapter...**

**to be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi minna sorry if im really late at updating gommen... but i will make chapters so very exciting promise... :D hope you enjoy XD**

**thanks for the review guys you are my inspiration that why im making this story so very exciting XD**

****hey la...laxus why are you asking me like that". gray said to laxus nervously

lucy,natsu,cana and laxus stared to him

he..hey so...something wrong". gray shaking nervously while sweating a shape of bullets

why are you so nervous gray". lucy ask

yes why are you so nervous is something wrong on what laxus ask you?". cana said while puting her arms on laxus shoulder

hmm... gray why are you so nervous about what i ask from you? erza and you are in a relationship right so why are you so nervous?". Laxus said while staring suspiciously at gray...

hey eyes princess did erza and you hiding something on us?". natsu added

he.,.hey...gimme a break...e..er. erza help". gray said while chasing erza..

hmmm... whats wrong with him?''.laxus said while staring at cana

maybe natsu is right, does erza and gray hiding something to us?". cana blurted while holding a booze

how about investigating about that two?". lucy said while crossing her arms

gihihihi... i love that idea". natsu said giving lucy a big grin

we should wait for them here so they don't realize that we are investigating them". Laxus added

sheeesh… why should we wait here why don't we just follow them now and just hide". Cana said while his hand on laxus face

laxus turn to him and put his hand on cana's waist….."what did I say earlier didn't I say that we should wait for them so they don't realiza that we are investigating them''. Laxus added trying to kiss cana

hey..hey will you two stop that or just not do that here don't put a shame on fairytail doing that things infront of our guild…. Natsu said while putting his hand on lucy's chin trying to make lucy attention to him and trying to kiss her

lucy slapped natsu… and what do you think you're doing eh natsu?".lucy said while holding natsu's collar

hey im just kidding". Natsu added while scratching his head

jeez…. Hmmmm what does gray and erza doing now". Lucy said while imagining that erza and gray doing something like… then lucy slapped herself… no…no..no… erza and gray is not like that I know…..

hey whats on your mind". Natsu said

mind your own business natsu". Lucy said while heading on the guild

mind my own business? Like this two? While pointing his hand on laxus and cana hugging each other…. Hey lucy I need your help for my business….". natsu said while chasing lucy

**on erza and gray**

gray found erza on a shopping mall in magnolia erza picking the clothes' she like and trying the dress she turn and twirled thinking if its suit to her just then gray grab her…

erza get out of here they… they are suspecting us…. i…i… think they know our secret". Gray said while catching his breath

what?... what makes you say that….". erza said while staring at gray

because laxus ask me…!". Gray pause…

what he ask?... he was asking...if who you are to me!". Gray said looking on the floor so he can hide his blushing face on erza

and what have you say"erza said… what will I say… I don't know what to say…. On that moment so I get nervous and get out of there…. Maybe that's why they are suspecting us now…". Gray said while try to stare at erza….

But erza stare at him in evil stare…. Why didn't you just say your precious to me.?

What? Why would I say that?". Gray said while stepping backward

Because you are my boyfriend". Erza said while stepping forward to gray

But we are just pretending why Is that so important to you?". Gray said pointing his finger on erza

Erza stunned… because i…. i…. i…..

** Sorry guys for typo's and my wrong grammar im not good at English sorry X( promise I will update my story earlier than today promise :)**

**To be continued….. **


End file.
